


In Control

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dom sub, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho needs something from Jaejoong. Jaejoong is a bit reluctant, but more than willing to try.
Relationships: Implied OT5 - Relationship, Implied other pairings - Relationship, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 4





	In Control

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

If Jaejoong had to pick three things that he missed the most over the first year of being a member of Dong Bang Shin Ki they would be sleep, food and energy.

Collapsing where you sat and sleeping where you fell were becoming all too common for them.

And waking up to Yunho whimpering in his sleep was too, and Jaejoong didn’t like that at all. Jaejoong wasn’t sure what their leader was dreaming about, because he refused to talk about it, but when he was awake, he was all smiles and energy. Just typical Yunho.

It worried Jaejoong, and he plastered himself to Yunho’s side, and made sure Yunho had everything needed, and if that meant the fans saw him as the mother figure of Dong Bang Shin Ki, as the girly one, then so be it. Jaejoong knew he’d do anything for Yunho, even if he wasn’t sure why.

Even today, on a rare day off, Jaejoong didn’t want to leave Yunho alone, just in case he needed something.

“BooJae,” Yunho said, lips against Jaejoong’s neck.

Jaejoong shivered and turned his head, burying it in Yunho’s chest. His arms were around the other’s waist, and they were lying flush on the couch watching a movie. The other three were engrossed in it.

“BooJae, can I tell you something?” Yunho’s voice barely raised enough to be considered noise.

Jaejoong nodded against his chest.

“I miss it.”

Jaejoong turned his head up, confused.

Yunho smiled at him, shifted slightly, and Jaejoong gasped at the ridge of the erection on his thigh.

Jaejoong looked up at him in confusion. Being Lee Sooman’s favorites meant they got their choice of lovers sent to their dorm or hotel room depending on where they were. They had a lot of sex. So how could Yunho miss it?

Yunho smiled again and turned his head back so his lips were against Jaejoong’s ear. “I miss being tied up and spanked and taken without lube.”

Jaejoong shivered.

“You do everything else for me. You clean up after me. You cook me food. You make sure I sleep. But this … Can you do this for me?”

Jaejoong did not look up at him, but he didn’t leave either and he should have left. Instead, he lay against Yunho’s strong body and thought about doing what Yunho needed him to do. It was easy to picture, because he’d seen Yunho naked and fucked and tied up and beaten so many times, but Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could do it.

He spread his legs until his erection was against Yunho’s thigh. He didn’t dare do anything else.

Yunho pushed him away and their eyes met. An unspoken agreement, consent, between them.

Jaejoong nodded. “You’ll have to show me.”

Yunho smiled. “Not the way it works. Come on.”

Jaejoong rolled off him and stood up. The other three spared them a glance, but when Junsu opened his mouth to ask where they were going, Yoochun elbowed him and said, “Leave it.”

Jaejoong knew that Yoochun would understand.

Yunho held out his hand and Jaejoong took it. They walked down the hall, with Yunho behind Jaejoong. They normally would walk side by side, or the other way, with Yunho leading.

Jaejoong opened the door to Yunho and Junsu’s room, and as soon as Yunho was inside and the door shut, he dropped to his knees, arms behind his back. Head up, eyes expectant.

Jaejoong looked down at him and swallowed. Scenarios and options and images filled Jaejoong’s mind. He didn’t really know how to do this.

 _You’re in charge,_ a voice that sounded like Yunho said in his head. _Be in charge._

Jaejoong swallowed. He ran his hand over Yunho’s cheek. They’d kissed and fooled around a little bit with the other members. Late night games of dares and drinking.

Nothing like this.

_You’re in charge._

What did he want Yunho to do? What did Yunho want him to do?

His dick was fucking hard, and he was pretty sure that he’d come so fast with Yunho on his knees, looking so expectant and eager and yet cowed and humble.

Jaejoong shut his eyes. His fingers tangled in Yunho’s hair, and he stepped into him, so Yunho’s face was pressed against his hip. Yunho whimpered and rubbed his face on Jaejoong’s erection.

“S-suck on me,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho’s mouth closed around his cloth-covered cock. He wasn’t wearing underwear, so it still felt amazing. Not what he meant, but he didn’t stop Yunho from exploring the bulge with his mouth, soaking the sweats.

Jaejoong tugged on his hair, head back, moaning. “In your mouth, Yunnie-ah, I want … I want my cock in your mouth.”

Yunho’s teeth closed around the band of his sweatpants and he lifted up and down, baring Jaejoong’s erection. With one hand, Jaejoong pushed the sweats down further, and his cock bobbed in front of Yunho’s face.  
  
Yunho licked his lips, eyes focused, and Jaejoong moaned at the first touch of tongue to his skin. Yeah, he was going to come fast.

Yunho lapped at the tip of his erection.

Jaejoong growled and yanked him forward by his hair. “I said suck.”

Yunho swallowed, face wincing from the pull on his hair. Jaejoong almost apologized and let go, and then Yunho’s mouth was around his dick, lips sliding down the shaft, encased in wet heat, and Jaejoong didn’t care. He jerked his hips forward, pulling Yunho to him at the same time. Yunho gagged on his cock, and then took it, and Jaejoong whimpered. The control, the feeling of being completely in control of Yunho is what made him come so fast.

He didn’t warn Yunho, just came in his mouth, thrusting out his release, and Yunho gagged on it, swallowing all but a thin stream that slipped out of the corner of his lips.

Jaejoong let him go and staggered to a bed. He sat hard, eyes shut, breathing roughly, trying to reign in his feelings and figure this out.

Yunho didn’t move. Kneeling, hands on his thighs, that drop of come curled down his chin.

Jaejoong shivered and kicked off his sweats. “Come here.”

Yunho crawled to him, and Jaejoong’s dick pulsed, and he moaned.

Yunho stopped at his knees, and Jaejoong bit his lip, unsure of what to do. He reached up and wiped the come away. He was going to wipe it on the bed, but Yunho’s eyes latched onto his fingers and he licked his lips.

Jaejoong pressed the finger against Yunho’s lips and Yunho eagerly licked it clean. “Thank you, Boo,” he whispered.

Jaejoong smiled and bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t know what I want to do to you, but I do know that I want you naked.”

Yunho was quick to pull off his t-shirt and shuck off his pants and boxers. His dick swayed and stuck out away from his body.

Jaejoong leaned down enough to grab it.

Yunho hissed and put his hands back on his thighs.

Jaejoong still had no idea what to do, and Yunho wouldn’t ask, because he couldn’t. Jaejoong had seen Yunho naked and tied up enough to know what he wanted. And Jaejoong was in charge.

Jaejoong didn’t have supplies for this. He was going to have to improvise.

“Stay there, baby,” Jaejoong said and stood up. He went behind Yunho, watching, and Yunho stayed there, didn’t move, barely breathed. He didn’t turn to watch Jaejoong either.

Jaejoong went to the small dresser by Junsu’s bed. He dug in the drawers until he found a pair of pants that had a belt in the loops. He pulled it free and went back to Yunho.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Jaejoong whispered, still unsure.

Yunho did as he was told.

Jaejoong kneeled behind him, shaking as he wrapped the belt around Yunho’s wrists.

Yunho shivered, and his skin pebbled.

Jaejoong stayed behind him, trying to calm himself down. “Don’t … you … fuck.” Jaejoong tried again. “Aren’t you supposed to have a safe word or something?”

“Bambi.”

Jaejoong froze and then chuckled. “Okay then.” Jaejoong ran his hands up and down Yunho’s taut muscles. Along his arms, his shoulders, his side.

All the possibilities were daunting, but touching Yunho and being able to touch him anywhere he wanted, was on the top of his dream list.

Jaejoong teased his skin, and leaned forward to kiss Yunho’s shoulders while his hands explored every dip and expanse of skin. He licked up Yunho’s neck and tugged on his ear with his earlobe. “Lean forward, baby.”

“On the bed or on the floor, Boo?”

Jaejoong wondered for a moment and then said, “On the bed.”

Yunho shuffled to the edge of the bed and laid his upper body on it. His legs spread automatically, his hands clenched behind him at his tailbone.

Jaejoong swallowed and moved behind him. He ran his hands up and down Yunho’s muscled ass.

He brought his hand back and spanked him. Lightly, but sharp. It left a brief red mark on the curve, and Yunho gasped. Jaejoong spanked him again. Yunho’s knuckles went white. The next spank was harder and ripped a whimper from Yunho’s throat.

Noise.

Sitting back, Jaejoong surveyed the room. He grabbed Yunho’s tank top, twisted it over and on itself tightly and then flipped it over Yunho’s head and into his mouth. Yunho eagerly opened his mouth for it and humped the bed before Jaejoong touched his thigh to still him.

“This won’t muffle all your noises,” Jaejoong whispered, remembering all those moments he’d seen Yunho gagged, “so you’re going to have to control yourself.”

Yunho humped the bed again.

“Naughty Yunnie,” Jaejoong whispered and spanked him again. Harder than the last two, and Jaejoong figured Yunho wasn’t the only one who had to be quiet. He rubbed Yunho’s ass a few times, and then said, “I feel bad spanking you. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Yunho whimpered behind the gag and pushed back on Jaejoong’s hands.

“And there are people outside. So maybe I should start keeping track of all your infractions and then when we’re alone let you scream and beg while I spank you as hard as I can.”

Yunho’s eyes squeezed shut and he nodded, rocking against the bed again.

Jaejoong slapped his thigh lightly. “Hold still.”

With spanking out of the options, Jaejoong wasn’t sure what else to do to him. It was like all of his fantasies were building on each other and he didn’t know where to start. He sat back on his feet and gazed at Yunho, tied up and waiting for him. His cock and balls were smashed against the bed, visible between his spread legs. Jaejoong ran his hands up and down Yunho’s inner thighs, and then gripped his cock and balls with one hand and stroked roughly. Yunho whimpered and cried out. He pushed back.

Jaejoong slapped his thigh again. He ran his finger tips over the curves of Yunho’s ass and watched, mesmerized, as the puckered opening clenched and unclenched.

He dragged his nail over the furled skin, and Yunho moaned.

With hands flat on his body, thumbs pressed against the quivering entrance, Jaejoong spread Yunho open, leaned forward and licked him. One swipe, right over his hole.

Yunho keened behind the gag.

Jaejoong smirked and did it again, spreading firmer. The muscles continued to pulsate as Jaejoong teased him with only his tongue.

Whatever scent or taste Jaejoong had been expecting wasn’t there, and he remembered that Yunho had been in the bathroom for a long time before he came to the couch to cuddle with Jaejoong. He pressed the tip of his tongue against the clenching muscles and then pushed, moaning when they clamped down. He pulled back to licking and gripped Yunho’s ass tightly, trying to control himself.

Yunho though moaned and flexed. He wanted more, and Jaejoong wasn’t sure how to give him more.

Jaejoong licked his lips and went back to running his finger up and down the cleft of Yunho’s ass. Thinking … or not really thinking. He needed to think.

Jaejoong kissed him and said, “Don’t you dare move from this spot,” and then pushed up.

He met the question in Yunho’s eyes and he smirked, portraying an attitude he didn’t really feel. He lifted a finger in warning. “Don’t move.”

Yunho shook his head, eyes shutting.

Jaejoong stared at him for a little longer. Yunho was so handsome. Jaejoong knew he had this beauty to him, like a flower boy, but Yunho was handsome and manly. He trailed his fingers down Yunho’s spine and up into his hair for a small tug.

Yunho smiled and arched into the touches.

After a kiss to his cheek, Jaejoong slipped on a pair of sweatpants and slipped into the darkened hallway.

Jaejoong leaned against the wall, face in hands, trying to control his breathing. Part of him knew what Yunho wanted, but after seeing so many men take advantage of him and abuse him, Jaejoong wasn’t sure he could do that. Spanking, sure. A little bondage. That was all enough to make Jaejoong’s skin tingle and his heart race.

But he’d seen Yunho strapped to a desk and whipped until he bled. He’d seen two managers fuck him at once and another one at his mouth, spraying come all over his face.

Hell, the first time Jaejoong had met Yunho, he’d been bent over a desk, lips stretched around a red ball gag in his mouth, hands tied behind his back with a yellow and blue striped tie. His pants were at his knees, his white shirt stuck to his back with sweat.

Lee Sooman, Jaejoong’s new boss, was spanking him with a wooden paddle.

To this day, Jaejoong wasn’t sure just what Lee Sooman said to him. Almost every time Jaejoong was called into Sooman’s office, Yunho was there in some state of undress with toys and come all over his body.

Jaejoong knew he couldn’t be that violent. Did Yunho really need that?

Yunho was a great dancer, but not a good singer. Not yet. He was given vocal lessons, but didn’t have the money for them. He didn’t have the innate ability to sing that Junsu and Jaejoong had. Or the deep gravelly control of his voice that Yoochun had. Yunho wanted to be an idol, so instead of being nothing more than a dancer, he let people do what they wanted to him in order to become an idol.

Jaejoong gave up a lot of things to be a trainee and a member of Dong Bang Shin Ki, but he wasn’t sure he could ever do what Yunho had to do to be there.

After years of servicing managers, Yunho was told that he’d finally be put in a group, and Jaejoong couldn’t help but be happy for him. Jaejoong always admired everything Yunho did. Despite his place and his duties, Yunho always smiled. He always helped new trainees and old trainees.

Jaejoong admired him, and wanted to be like him. And when Lee Sooman said that he was being put into Dong Bang Shin Ki, a last minute substitution, Jaejoong felt like all his dreams were coming true.

“Hey.”

Jaejoong jumped and didn’t protest when Yoochun’s arm went around his waist, and his face went to his neck.

“I thought you’d be in there for a lot longer than that,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong sighed and told Yoochun what was behind Yunho’s closed door.

His eyes went wide and then he smirked. “And you’re out here because …”

Jaejoong buried his face in his hands again, words muffled but tumbling from his throat. His insecurities, his fears, his dreams. His raging fucking desires and hard on.

Yoochun took Jaejoong’s hands and pulled them away from his face. “Look, Jae-baby, you know as well as I do how close Yunho is to snapping right now. He hides it really well, but Yunho is stressed out. He’s our leader, and sometimes, he says he wishes you had been made the leader, because you’re the oldest. But he is a loyal son of a bitch, and he’s trustworthy, and he does everything he can to make everyone else happy. He needs to unwind. He needs to give up that control. For one night at least. There are probably healthier ways to do that, but this is what he wants, what he knows and what he needs. He trusts you.”

Jaejoong took a deep breath and nodded. “I know. It’s just …”

“Sexy. Amazing. Hot.”

Jaejoong chuckled. “Scary.”

Yoochun nodded. “You don’t have to hurt him. He doesn’t want you to hurt him. Sometimes those men hurt him. Just do what you’re comfortable with. You don’t have to do it all tonight. I don’t suggest you do it all tonight. We have dance practice at six.”

Jaejoong snorted. “Yunho will be the first one up and the one ushering us out the door no matter what I do to him tonight.”

“Exactly,” Yoochun said. “So in the morning, while he’s being our leader, give him a reason to smile.”

Jaejoong smiled and hugged his soul mate. “Thanks, Chunnie-ah.” Jaejoong pushed away from the wall and went toward his bedroom.

“Um,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong smirked over his shoulder. “Don’t you think Yunho’s ass would look amazing full of my pink anal beads?”

“Oh god yes.”

Jaejoong laughed and went to his room. He opened the top drawer and took out a bottle of lube and the baby-pink anal beads. They had actually been a gift from a fan, buried in the bottom of a pink bag that also had a sleep mask and some bubble bath in it.

The hallway was thankfully deserted and Jaejoong went back into Yunho’s room.

Yunho hadn’t moved. Head still turned the same way, legs still spread. The only different thing was wet spot on the floor and the thin trail of clear fluid hanging from the tip of Yunho’s erection.

Jaejoong sat on the bed next to his head and ran his hands through his hair. “Such a good boy,” Jaejoong said and kissed Yunho’s cheek. Yunho smiled at him, eyes crinkling and shining. Jaejoong took the sweatpants off and kneeled next to Yunho. He ran his hands all over Yunho’s body, leaving pink nail marks on his skin. Nothing that wouldn’t fade by morning. He moved the teasing touches to his ass and thighs, scratching harder.

Yunho whimpered, knees spreading. His cock and balls hung heavy between his legs. Again, Jaejoong tugged on them, only a couple of times.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured the cool liquid right on Yunho’s body. He watched as it slipped down Yunho’s cleft, spreading around the furled opening and curling down to his balls.

Jaejoong followed it with his finger, pausing to press the tip into Yunho’s body.

Yunho whimpered, and Jaejoong smiled and pushed his finger inside Yunho all at once. The muscles contracted harshly, quickly and Yunho cried out behind the gag. His body was tight in a way that Jaejoong figured it hadn’t been in a long time.

Jaejoong used the fingers of his other hand to spread the lube all over Yunho’s cleft. That first finger played, rolled and slipped in and out of him slowly. He pressed in a second, probably too soon. Yunho whimpered again. His body spasmed, and he opened his eyes, wide and begging, gagging around the shirt.

Jaejoong smiled. Scissoring his fingers, he took his other hand and played with Yunho’s cock and balls. Silent permission for him to come. And still Yunho tried to hold it back.

Jaejoong leaned forward and kissed the curve of his ass, tugging harshly on his cock. It seemed that silent permission wasn’t enough. “You can come, Yunnie.”

Yunho cried out in relief and humped the bed. His cock pulsed in Jaejoong’s hand; his channel tightened and twitched around his fingers. His legs spread and he practically screamed when he finally came, splattering the hardwood floor with come.

“I’m not always going to let you come,” Jaejoong said, trailing his lips on Yunho’s hip. “I just don’t have a cock ring. Maybe I should go buy a few.”

Yunho nodded, gasping harshly.

Jaejoong laughed. He slapped Yunho’s hip and then pulled his fingers free. He yanked Yunho away from the bed and pushed his head to the floor. Yunho went willingly, whimpering and shivering. Like this it was too tempting. His entrance slick and pulsing, his body shivering. Jaejoong held his dick against Yunho’s hole and pushed, wincing from being too tight. Yunho screamed, and his body spasmed.

Jaejoong withdrew, pushed back in and withdrew, over and over until he was pressed against Yunho’s body, tightly encased in the clenching muscles. He didn’t move, fingers digging into Yunho’s hips.

Yunho was a mess. Muscles tight, body shaking, trying not to move.

Jaejoong wanted to play longer, play forever. He should have known better than to rush things. His hips jerked back and forth, slapping against Yunho’s ass. His orgasm ripped through him, balls tightening, eyes shut. He tilted his head back, frozen against Yunho’s body and let the pulsating muscles tease and pump his orgasm from his cock.

Yunho whimpered, shifting, rolling his hips.

Jaejoong moaned from the over-sensation and pulled out. Come dripped to the floor from the slit of his dick and from Yunho’s body. Jaejoong waited just a few more moments, running his hands up and down Yunho’s thighs while he recovered. Jaejoong blinked his vision clear and pressed two fingers into his body.

“I may not have a cock ring, but I do have something fun,” Jaejoong said. He picked up the anal beads from the floor and let them roll down Yunho’s back, and then to the side so Yunho could see them. “Do you want them?”

[Jaejoong's pink anal beads](http://image.dhgate.com/upload/spider/b/215/106/b_35cr84106215_0.jpg)

Yunho shivered, eyes open wide. His knees spread and his hands clenched and he nodded frantically.

Jaejoong chuckled. He poured lube on Yunho’s back and watched it drip toward his neck. He slid the toy in and out of the fluid. “Your ass full of my come and these beads. What could be better?”

Yunho’s lust-blown eyes smiled and Jaejoong chuckled. He took the first bead and rolled it around in the mess he made, and then pushed it into Yunho’s body. It popped past the muscles and Yunho moaned, the crinkled skin pulsing and begging for more. Jaejoong gave it two more. The let the others go, hanging between his legs and ran one over his slick tight balls.

Yunho gasped.

“Don’t come,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho nodded.

Another bead joined the three, and then another. Jaejoong played with the last bead, tugging on the string and rolling it around the furled skin.

“So sexy when you’re so full,” Jaejoong said and kissed the curve of his ass. “Do you want the last one?”

Yunho moaned and shifted his hips, humping the air.

Jaejoong chuckled and pressed the last bead in. The plastic ring hung out of his ass, and he gripped his cheeks and massaged them, pushing them together and then pulling them apart. He spanked Yunho lightly, and Yunho whimpered, body convulsing.

With another laugh, Jaejoong loosened the belt on his hands and untied the shirt around his head.

Yunho frowned at him, but didn’t protest verbally.

“I’m hungry,” Jaejoong whispered, “and thirsty. Aren’t you hungry, Yunnie?”

Yunho shook his head.

Jaejoong frowned and said, “Well, I am, and since I do not want to be without my new little toy, you’re going to come with me.”

Jaejoong quickly took the belt and wrapped it around Yunho’s neck. His eyes went wide, and Jaejoong thought for a moment that he’d gone too far and then Yunho’s eyes shut, his head tilted back and his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed.

“You should add a collar to your shopping list, Boo,” Yunho whispered.

Jaejoong laughed. “Okay.” He stood up and tugged the belt. “Put on your boxers.”

Yunho reached for the black fabric and sat down. He moaned and rubbed his ass on the floor for a moment. Jaejoong tugged on the belt harshly, and Yunho looked up at him in apology. He put the boxers on, and then went back to his hands and knees.

Jaejoong pondered him and said, “I’m going to give you a choice. Don’t expect this all the time. Whatever option you pick is the one that you pick forever. Okay?”

Yunho nodded.

“The TV is still going, so at least one of them is going to be in the living room. Do you want to crawl or walk to the kitchen with me?”

Yunho stared at him, like he was thinking about it, and then he smiled and crawled past Jaejoong toward the door.

Jaejoong laughed, kept a hold of the belt and walked past Yunho. He opened the door and led him down the hall. All three of their younger band mates were watching TV, though it was a different movie. Yoochun looked over the back of the couch and smirked. Changmin rolled his eyes, and Junsu leered.

“Gorgeous pet, Jaejoong-hyung,” Changmin said.

“Thanks, Minnie.”

Jaejoong tugged Yunho into the kitchen, and point to a chair. “Sit.”

Yunho nodded and climbed into the chair. Jaejoong took the length of the belt and tied his hands to the back of the chair, tightening the loop around his belt. Shaking slightly, Jaejoong went to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of water and drank half of it at once.

He pondered the back of Yunho’s head, and decided that no, he did not mind being this for him. But at the same time, Jaejoong didn’t want to top Yunho all the time. The man had a beautifully large cock, and Jaejoong had more than once imagined Yunho fucking him. Then again, nothing in the rules that Yunho was setting out for him said that Jaejoong had to top. And Yoochun had always called him a power bottom. His dick twitched.

He smirked and moved to the chair. He stood in front of Yunho, legs spread. He held the water up to Yunho’s lips and gave him a drink. Yunho downed the rest of it easily.

With a smile, Jaejoong bent down and kissed his cool, wet lips. “Love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

Yunho grinned back and nodded. “I love you, Boo.”

“You okay?”

Yunho shifted and winced. “Is that a trick question?”

Jaejoong threw his head back and laughed. He tugged on Yunho’s hair and kissed him again, longer deeper. His cock pulsed in his sweat pants. He pulled away from Yunho’s lips and slipped his hands down his chest.

“I’m sure you don’t care if I take what I want from your body.”

Yunho shook his head. Jaejoong smiled. He hooked his hands on the band of his boxers and pulled them off Yunho’s hard cock. He let them go and they snapped on his balls, pushing them up. Jaejoong licked his lips and curled his fingers around Yunho’s dick. He stroked him only a few times. Clear fluid pumped from his erection.

Jaejoong wanted to lick it up, but Yunho looked fit to burst, so instead, Jaejoong stood up and slipped the sweats off. Yunho whimpered, begging for a kiss. Jaejoong straddled his lap and rubbed his ass on Yunho’s cock.

“Want you inside me,” Jaejoong whispered. “Want to ride you until you pass out.”

“Please,” Yunho moaned into the next kiss.

Jaejoong reached behind himself and held Yunho’s cock up. His body wasn’t prepared at all, but that was usually how Jaejoong loved it. Yunho’s cock was still slick from the lube and his precome. He positioned the head at his body and squeezed, holding him firmly. Yunho cried out, Jaejoong’s name echoed around the kitchen.

Jaejoong chuckled and shut his eyes against the rough stretch. He let Yunho go, put his hands on Yunho’s shoulders and sat so slowly. Yunho was babbling nonsense, and his hips jerked up, once and then twice. Jaejoong glared at him and Yunho did look sorry, but his face was twisted in pleasure and his body was spasming through another orgasm.

Jaejoong moaned as he settled easily on Yunho’s cock. He stopped, legs straining, arms around Yunho’s neck. Their lips met, and then met again, and Jaejoong lifted up and down. It wasn’t comfortable, but it was enough for now. If there weren’t three people in the living room, he’d be riding Yunho on the couch. Jaejoong was so turned on anyway that he didn’t think he’d last long enough to make it to the couch.

“Boo, Boo, Boo,” Yunho whimpered.

Jaejoong smiled and asked, “What, baby?” into the next kiss.

“Want to touch you.”

Jaejoong chuckled and tried to speed up.

“Please, please.”

Jaejoong shook his head. The angle really wasn’t working, and the chair kept sliding on the floor. Jaejoong stopped reluctantly and lifted up, off Yunho’s cock. He released the belt from the chair, but kept Yunho’s hands tied behind his back.

Jaejoong stood up and turned around, lying over the table. “Fuck me, baby.”

Yunho moaned and scrambled to his feet, practically falling over Jaejoong. His dick slid over Jaejoong’s ass and Jaejoong reached back to steady him. AS soon as he was positioned, Yunho thrust forward with a grunt and a whimper.

Jaejoong shut his eyes tightly and reached above him, fingers curling on the edge of the table. Yunho fucked him hard, the table scratched over the floor.

Yunho had no way to keep himself up, half leaning over Jaejoong, hips jerking violently, and Jaejoong figured that even though Yunho had come twice, he was racing for a third. Jaejoong took his cock in his hand and stroked himself to the same rhythm as Yunho’s thrusts.

Yunho cried out, reverberations dancing down Jaejoong’s spine. His body shuddered and then he fell, on top of Jaejoong, panting and jerking through another release. Come dripped down the back of Jaejoong’s thighs, and he moaned in disappointment when Yunho’s knees gave and he slipped out of Jaejoong and landed hard on the floor.

Jaejoong was so close. He spun around, gripped Yunho’s hair and pressed his dick against Yunho’s open mouth. Yunho eagerly sucked it into his throat, bobbing his head. Jaejoong thrust into his mouth, head back, mouth open in pleasure. Lust twisted on his skin and pleasure swirled in his belly, gathering low and wrapping around his dick. They both sped up, and Jaejoong’s eyes flew open, and he gasped.

Yunho whimpered and at the last second, Jaejoong yanked Yunho back by the hair, and used his other hand to stroke himself off. It took all of his will power to keep his eyes open and watch as his body shuddered and spurted out its release all over Yunho’s face and into his open mouth.

“New rule,” Junsu said. “No sex in the kitchen.”

Jaejoong lifted his head to see their three dongsaengs in the doorway.

“Unless we’re invited,” Yoochun replied.

Jaejoong smiled and touched Yunho’s cheek. He scraped the come from it and fed it to Yunho. “It’s time for bed,” Jaejoong said. “One more choice, Yunnie-baby, and the result is the same. Do you want me to take the beads out of you or leave them in until morning?”

Changmin actually moaned, and Jaejoong smiled, but didn’t look away from Yunho’s eyes.

“Fuck, Jaejoong,” Junsu said. “Take them out. He needs to sleep.”

“He’s had three orgasms,” Jaejoong replied. “He’ll sleep no matter what.”

Yunho smiled and licked Jaejoong’s fingers. “Leave them.”

Jaejoong saw Yoochun and Changmin shiver out of the corner of his eye. “Good option.” He covered Yunho’s sated cock with his boxers and then reached behind Yunho and untied his hands. He kept the long length of belt in his hands and led Yunho back down the hall.

“Oh no way!” Yoochun shouted. “Come clean up your mess!”

Jaejoong chuckled and patted Yunho’s ass. “Go to bed, baby. I’ll be right there to kiss you goodnight.”

Yunho smiled and Jaejoong watched him crawl away. His cock twitched and he figured that no matter what Yunho wanted, those beads were not going to stay in his ass through the night.


End file.
